Is There Hope
by xLegendOfLinkx
Summary: Convinced she's alone in the world, Ally Dawson gives up and stops trying. Austin Moon is well known but couldn't be lonelier. When the two cross paths, is there hope for both the broken hearts?
1. The Girl Out The Window

**Ello loves(: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice:P I really hope you like it. **

**P.S. I don't own Austin & Ally, just the story line;) **

It's amazing how unfair life can be. One second, you're living the good life, riding the high road. The next, you're on the streets, cold and starving. That's how it was in my case, at least...

Okay. let me find a better way to explain this. Have you ever bought something you didn't really want and then the store wouldn't take it back? I guess that's sort of how it is for me. I make one mistake and I'm thrown out on the streets...

Not that I necessarily liked where I was anyway... Before this, I was a fairly wealthy, normal, sixteen year old girl. Spoiled rotten. Exactly what I was. Nobody liked me, but they at least respected me... I think. One night, I went to a party. I was stupid. After I vowed I wouldn't do it, I did it anyway. At the party, there was punch. Not just normal punch, no, this punch was spiked. But, I didn't know. I had one glass too many. Needless to say, the night ended with a guy I barely knew the name of. About three months later, I went to the doctor after the fourth time I'd thrown up one morning. I was pregnant. I settled on abortion. My parents threw me out of the house. So, here I am now, on the streets of uptown New York. Alone. Cold. Hungry.

I sit down against a wall, the stone cold bricks freezing me to the core. My head presses back and I can feel the grains of sand on the wall through my matted, brown hair. I let out a sigh and close my eyes. I feel something cold and wet land on my nose and my eyes shoot open. Just my luck. Rain in the middle of the already freezing night. I huddle up closer to the wall and hug my jacket tighter around my thin body. This was no life for me.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I pressed my back hard against my door, struggling to keep it shut. The latch clicks and I quickly turn around and lock it. I walk quickly over to my bed and sit down on the large, plush matress. My eyes wander to my nightstand, where I see my blade. Shakily, my fingers reach out and wrap carefully around the sharp edge. The razor digs deeply into my fingers, a pain that should feel like a gunshot through the heart, but feels like nothing more than a prick of a needle to me. I'm used to it.

I bring the edge to my skin and press down, slowly pulling back and slicing opening it. I felt instant relief and did it repeatedly, causing more and more blood to flow out. I was starting to feel light-headed, but ignored it. The world started to darken, but I still ignored it. There was no going back now. This was a haven for me. A sanctuary. My safe place. The world was almost completely black, when I spotted a girl out my window. She was dirty and unkempt. Her hair was tangled and matted, I could tell that even from my second story room. She was laid up against a brick wall in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone. I couldn't take it. I sliced once again. This was the final one before I passed out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

I woke up, cold and dirty as always. But this morning there was something new. Wet. Cold, dirty, and wet. Could it get any worse. Wait. Scratch that. Don't wanna jinx it. I stood up and dusted my butt off. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my ripped up jeans and started to walk. I stood up too fast and couldn't see, bracing myself against the wall, I kept walking. I had to get to the good dumpsters before they were emptied.

A door opened beside me and looked up into the eyes of a stranger. His hair was blonde and messy. He was wearing sweatpants and no shirt. How could he come outside like that? It was under 30 degrees! He yawned and stared at me. Feeling self-concious, I ignored it and kept walking.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window. My arms stretched over my head automatically and I let out a groan. I hated waking up. Another day in my lonely life. I decided I would go ahead and get the mail from yesterday...and the day before... and the day before that. I don't check my mail very often.

I hustled downstairs and turned the knob on my front door, almost colliding with the person outside. I yawned and stared at her, as she was staring at me. She looked away and kept walking.

_The girl out the window. _I thought.

**Okay, so if there's any confusion, let me clear it up. The point of view in this chapter go in this order: Person 1, Person 2, Person 1, Person 2. I'm not revealing who they are, yet. Thought you've probably already figured it out:P**

**Please review, loves3**

**-Cassie**


	2. Second Encounter

**Hello there beautifuls(: It's nice to see you've continued... I can't say the story will have Auslly in it immediately, I mean sure they'll meet soon, but do relationships really happen as fast as people want them to? I promise I'll try to update everyday(; Don't wanna keep you lovebugs waiting too long3  
**

**P.S. Story starts out with Person 2's point of view... you learn who they are in this chapter^.^**

Was there a reason for me to want to chase her? No. Why did I want to? I didn't know her. She didn't know me. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel bad about leaving her outside all night, though. I didn't even know the girl and I already felt this way? This is bad. Austin Moon never rushes into feelings this quickly. No, I don't like her or anything, but I couldn't help but feel this... this... force telling me to do something for her.

It was freezing out here. How could she stand to live through this all night? That's it. If she's there tonight, I'm letting her in. If she refuses to stay, I'll at least give her a blanket or a thicker coat or something. This was not normal. I shouldn't be wanting to do this for anybody. They should be wanting to do it for me. AUSTIN MOON. Internet sensation! Then again, I wasn't alone in the freezing cold. I was warm and cozy in my house.

I stepped onto the cold cement and immediately regretted the decision. "Cold! Cold! Cold!" I hoped up and down on one foot, causing that foot to get cold. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" I ran to the mailbox and opened it. It all came tumbling out. I bent down quickly to pick it up. Another hand reached it before mine did. I looked up into dark brown eyes. Dirty dark brown eyes. The girl. She didn't say a word, just picked up my mail as fast as she could and handed it to me. She turned around and shuffled away, looking back over her shoulder once.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA

Why did I do that? Why? Why? Why? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I didn't even say anything to him. I guess he just looked so pitiful hopping up and down like that on the stone sidewalk. I mean sure, I knew it was cold, but shouldn't everybody. It was the middle of December. I looked back over my shoulder and saw him staring at me as I walked away, a puzzled look on his face. I smiled a little to myself and kept walking.

I walked all the way to a local McDonalds. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I didn't know them. Never have. Never will. Why should I care what they think of me? I stepped into the single bathroom and locked the door. I stripped down till I was stark naked (Damn, it was warm in here. Not complaining. It felt good.) I turned the hot water knob and waited for it to warm up. I stuck my hands under it, feeling relief at the scalding water. My hands came up to my face and wet it down. I squirted some soap into my palms and rubbed it across my cheeks, scrubbing off the dirt and grime. Then, I stuck my head underneath the running water and rinsed through it. I flung my hair back and got a clump of toilet paper. I plugged up the drain so the sink would fill. I put in a few squirts of soap and let it bubble up. My head plunged back into the water and I began rubbing it furiously. When it was clean, I unclogged the drain and let it fill up with clean water and more soap. Shoving my clothes into the sink, I swished them around a bit and tried my best to get out the stains. They just sat there for a while after that. I turned on the blow dryer and stuck my head underneath it. My hair was ready after i combed through it a few times with my fingers. Next came the clothes drying. My jacket and shirt were easy, the jeans were what took the longest. I slipped on my "clean" bra and underwear, relaxing into their newfound warmth. I then slipped on my jeans and t-shirt, along with the jacket over my shoulders.

When I opened the door, a line of angry women were glaring at me with piercing eyes. I shot them an apologetic smile and kept my head down as I walked out.

Okay, maybe I did care what people thought of me.

_What to do today? _I asked myself. I strolled around the block a few times and looked up at the sky. The position of the sun told me it was about noon. Five hours until work.

I spent the rest of the day walking through stores and parks. When five o'clock rolled around, I groaned. Time for work. I turned around and redirected the way I was going.

"Heartbreakers" the sign read. This was my work. A strip club. I sighed and opened the door. Edging around the room, I made my way to the employee room. Stripping from my clothes again, I slipped cautiously into the trampy "outfit" I had to wear. It wasn't anything more than a lacey bra and panties, with a (very thin, might I add) lingerie shirt. Then came the shoes. Oh, the dreaded, vulgar, hideous, awful, disgusting shoes. They were like KISS boots, only for women.

I stepped out into the blinding lights and the crowd cheered. I made my way over to my regular pole and started to rub it, slowly at first, then continually increasing speed. I rubbed my clitoris on the bar, which received a loud "whoop" from all the guys in the room. I moved to the front of the pole and started grinding my ass against it, sticking my thumbs into the waistband of my panties and moving them, showing parts of my skin I would rather not show. Still grinding my ass against it, I lifted the "shirt" over my head and threw it into the audience. This received a loud scream and minimal amounts of fighting broke out.

You see, my job wasn't to strip completely naked, no. That was Cassidy's**(1)** job. I was just the warm up, you know, give a few guys boners, work up the rest. I kicked my foot in the air one time, and exited the stage.

I switched back into my normal clothes and walked out into the ice cold winter air. I walked all the way back to the spot I was last night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA

There she was. She was back. Okay, Austin. Now or never. Go outside, invite her in, something. Do something, Austin! MOVE! I shoved off my bed and flew down the stairs. I opened the door quickly and walked around to the side of my house. We locked eyes. I motioned her to come to me. She hesitantly stood and slowly walked towards me.

"Um, hey," I whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"Why are you out here, all alone, again?" I whispered again.

"I don't have anywhere to go," She shrugged, speaking in a normal tone now.

I thought for a moment. "Come inside," I said.

"What?" she questioned.

"Come. Inside." I repeated. "You don't need to be out here. You need a meal, a hot shower, a warm place to sleep, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." She laced her eyebrows together. "This isn't a scam, is it? You aren't going to rape me?"

I cringed at the thought of her not trusting me. I was offended for a moment, but then I realized, this was New York. Plenty of guys would offer a pretty girl a place to stay just so they could have sex with her.

Wait.. Pretty?

"No, no, no, no, no. Not at all. I promise. Pinkie swear." I stuck out my pinkie.

She laughed and, to my surprise, intertwined her pinkie with mine.

"So, what's your name, kid?" I asked her.

"I don't know my name. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have one."

I was shocked. Here I was, offering a person a place to stay, and said person doesn't even have a name they can remember. I popped the question, "Then, what would you like to be called?"

"Ally. Call me Ally."

**So they met(: Glad? Happy? Bored? Excited? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please lovedoves? For me? Your good pal, Cassidy?**

**(1)- Cassidy from the show, not me Cassidy(: Never would I work at a strip club**

**Alright loves, ta ta for now. **

**DFTBA333**


	3. What is This Feeling?

**EEEEEEEEEE! Soooo honeybooboochildren33 Cassidy is back(:(:(: Chapter 3 baby:) I'm sorry if the switching of point of views was hard in the previous 2 chapters was confusin. I'm trying my best to fix it boobears(:**

**P.S. I don't own Austin & Ally**

(Austin P.O.V.)

"Ally, huh?" It had a nice ring to it, and it fit her nicely. "I like it."

Ally's face turned a shade of bright red, almost like a tomato. "So what's your name, hot shot?" She poked me in the arm.

"You don't know who I am?" I ask, confused. Then I mentally facepalm myself. _Of course she doesn't know who you are doofus! She's homeless! She doesn't have internet!_ "Nevermind. Sorry. I'm Austin. Austin Moon." I thrust my hand out and she warmly shakes it. _Something's weird... Nobody trusts someone this easily... _"Come on inside, I'll order a pizza."

I started to walk, but noticed she wasn't following me.

"Ally?" I took a step towards her. She took a step back. "Ally, what's wrong?"

She looked up. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, the skin around her eyes and nose puffy. She had been crying.

"Oh my God, Ally! What's wrong? Did I do anything? Say anything? I'm sorry. You can't stay out here though. You'll freeze to-" She cut me off.

"You idiot." She chuckled. "I'm crying because this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a while." I noticed she was shivering. I wrapped my hand lightly around her wrist.

"Come on, Ally. You're gonna catch a cold." I started to tug her toward my door. She relentlessly followed.

When we stepped inside, I couldn't help but laugh at the look of awe on her face. Her eyes darted from the high marble ceiling, to white tiled floor, to simple beige walls, to the black leather couch, and every where else she could possibly look.

I picked up the wall phone and dialed the Pizza Hut number. "Um, yes, I'd like to place an order for delivery. Yes sir. Yes sir. No coupons. Um... I'll take a large ultimate meat, large cheese, and large Hawaiian. 2 liter of Coke. Alright? Alright. See you soon."

When I looked up, Ally was no where to be found. "Ally?" I called out. "Allllyyyyyy?"

Just then, I heard the shower start to run.

Ally ran down the stairs, laughing. "I forgot how amazing showers are."

"You didn't even get in!" I laughed along with her.

"I know... but... still," She ran back up the stairs, starting to yank off her top.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Als! Wait till you're in the bathroom for that! I don't wanna see your junk!" I shielded my eyes. "Besides, don't you wanna wait till after you eat?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, and smiled at me. She fixed her shirt back over her stomach and descended back down the stairs. "That's probably a better idea."

(Ally's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe how nice Austin was being. He didn't even know me, yet he still took me in. We were sitting on his couch (which was black leather, by the way) eating pizza. I'd forgotten how completely amazing it actually was. I was gnawing on a piece of Hawaiian and ultimate meat at the same time, all the while thinking I should slow down before I got a stomach ache. I couldn't though. I don't know when the last time I had a meal like this.

"So, Ally, exactly how old are you?" Austin asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Oh, I'm 16," I said, covering my mouth, which was full of ultimate meat pizza. Probably would've been really unattractive to see.

"You're only 16, and you already live on the streets?" His eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Why are you so shocked? This is New York, a lot of people are homeless?" I was truly offended. He acts like 16 is immature.

"I don't know. I guess since I'm only 17, I've never really thought anyone as young as this could be without luxury.

"It's not that I don't have money, I do. I'm just not allowed access to it because of my uptight parents who didn't get the perfect daughter they wanted." I shrugged, then realized what I said, immediately wishing I could take it back.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

"What do you mean 'didn't get the perfect daughter they wanted?'" I asked, putting my slice of pizza down.

"Nothing, I've already said too much." Ally stood up. "I should really get going, I don't want to be a burden anymore than I have to." She walked over to the door and grabbed her jacket.

"Ally, wait." I said, standing up. "You can't leave. There's no way I'm letting you leave now. If your parents are treating you like this, you need to show them you can do well on your own. Please stay here. Tonight. I promise I won't try anthing. I can't let you go back into the streets, though."

Ally looked like she was thinking hard about it. Then, she put her jacket down. Victory!

"Fine, Austin. Just for tonight, though. I'm leaving in the morning." She took a few steps closer to me. "Where am I sleeping?"

"Upstairs. On the hallway to your left. The second door on the right side. It's a guest bedroom." I explained.

"May I please take a shower tonight?" She took another step closer.

"I don't see why not. Give me your clothes after your shower and I'll wash them for you." I offered, getting lost in her dark brown eyes.

Suddenly, she stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

Butterflies.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, and then I realized just how thin she was. I hugged her tighter than I meant to.

I was sad when she let go.

Why do I care so much about her?

**Alrighty... soooooo. Austin has feelings... but what about Ally? 3333333**

**I'd like to thank Awesomesauce325 and queenc1 for the wonderful reviews(: I'm glad to see you enjoy it. I love you guys... even if I don't know you(:**

**(Creepy much, Cass?)**

**I'm gonna call it a night. Nighty night boobugs.**

**3 DFTBA**


	4. Ze Ghetto

**Alrighty, so, chapter 4. You excited? I hope so. I really hope you like the story. I'm working really hard on it. But with school (especially algebra and science) I don't have much time. But today was a half day, so there's a little more time for me to write(: **

**Hey you try learning about balancing chemical equations and writing a story, it ain't easy honey;P (sorry had to get my pet names in there)**

Chapter 4

(Ally's P.O.V.)

I woke up, it was still dark outside. Perfect. He wouldn't be awake. I slowly slid the silk comforter off my thin body. Kicking my feet over the side of the bed, I landed them on the ground, about as gracefully as a blind elephant. My feet slipped out from under me, and I pushed my hands in front of me to brace the fall. Landing hard on my hands, I prayed that Austin didn't wake up from all the noise I was making. I stood up and brushed my hands together.

You see, I was running away. I'm not talking like a full-out escape. I didn't have a wallet full of cash or a backpack full of survival gear. I didn't even have a friend (what friends?) down the street in a getaway car. Basically, I didn't have what most sane people would call a "plan". It wasn't that I didn't want Austin's help, I just didn't want to take charity from people more than I had to. I was going to leave before he woke up, hopefully having him think it was all a dream.

I turned the doorknob slowly, perhaps thinking the slower I opened the less loud it would be. Boy, was I wrong. The door swung open slowly, creaking all the way. Not to mention when it hit the wall behind it, it echoed off everything. I wish I had never agreed to coming inside this godforsaken house.

While I was walking down the stairs, I noticed a new problem. On the walls, I could see different brightnesses of light, changing every so often. The television was on. Damn. How hard could it possible be to escape from a strangers house? This wasn't good. If the TV was on, more than likely Austin was in front of it, watching a stupid sitcom or whatever.

I stood motionless for a minute. After not hearing any laughter, I realized the TV was muted. That Austin was more than likely asleep on the couch. Why would he be sleeping on the couch. Unless... Oh no. He didn't, did he? Did he offer me his room to stay in? I could've stayed on the couch, it would've made this a lot easier.

I started back down the stairs, stopping every so often to check for any signs of life down there. After making it to the ground, I walked backward to the door... And stumbled straight into it.

Usual, clumsy me.

I turned around and opened the door quickly, hoping it would make less sound than a slow one.

Correct.

...for once...

(Austin's P.O.V.)

After hearing a loud bit of noise, I finally gave in and opened my eyes. If someone was in the house, I wanted to make sure Ally was okay. I sat there for a minute, staring at the muted television listening for anymore sound.

The stairs started to creak. Someone was either going up, or coming down. I just continued to sit there. Why? Because I'm to chicken to go see which.

Eventually, I stood up quietly, not making a sound. I knew this house like the back of my hand, knew exactly how to move to not make any noise. Quickly. I stood with my back against the walls. Whoever was moving on the stairs was doing it slowly, as the house protested to every step. The creaking stoppped. They had reached the... Bottom? I turned my head around the corner... just to see Ally stumble out the door.

(Ally's P.O.V.)

The night air was chilly, I won't lie. Now I wish I had taken the blanket off the bed. I mentally scolded myself. _Stupid Ally, he offers to let you stay in his house, and you repay him by wanting to steal from him. Bad girl! Bad, bad girl! _

_Where am I?_ I looked at my surroundings. I didn't recognize any of it. Graffiti covered every surface, and every building seemed to be made of concrete, or falling apart.

Shit.

Oh absolute fucking shit.

The ghetto.

I was in the fucking ghetto?!

_No, no, no, no, no! _I patted my pockets and pretended I forgot something so I could turn around and go back the direction I came. I turned around and _tried_ to speedwalk out of there, but I wasn't moving. Why was I not moving? Because there was a hand gripping the back of my shirt. I turned around sheepishly to face them.

I looked straight into the eyes of a rather large black man. He growled at me, "Whachu doin ere little bitch?"

"N-nothing, s-sir."

"The name's Duh-Wayne**(1)**." He threw me to the ground.

"I-I'm v-very s-sorry D-Dwayne." I looked up at his forehead, not into his eyes.

"Duh-Wayne!"

"Right, right, v-very s-sorry D-Duh-Wayne."

"You're an interesting one, Dallas would like you."

"D-Dallas?" I aked him, surprised at his sudden change in character.

"My leader."

"Oh." I just continued to sit there on the ground.

"I'm sorry. It's not often you see a pretty girl like you wandering around in these parts. Well, at least not a re.. re..." He hesitated looking for the words he needed.

"Re what, Duh-Wayne?" I asked, regaining my feet.

"That word that my momma always tells me, re... re..."

"Respectful?" I tried completing his sentence.

"That's it!" Duh-Wayne looked at me with wide eyes.

"Duh-Wayne, how often do you go to school?" I asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"I haven't been since the fifth grade. Dallas won't allow it. He says we need to devote all our time to him."

"Duh-Wayne, you need to do something about this, you aren't gonna get anywhere in life without proper education. Muscles won't get you far."

"Miss-"

"Call me Ally."

"Ally, call me DJ."

"Alright, DJ. I'm going to start teaching you. I only have up to my freshman year of highschool, but it should help some. Meet me at the coffee shop on Carter street, we'll start there. Tomorrow. 4 o'clock."

"But, Miss-"

"No buts, DJ. You're learning."

"Fine." He said. "But in return, you have to come meet my leader."

**Alright boos. This chapter was a little more boring than I meant for it to be, but I'm in the middle of playing Twilight Princess, and I really need to finish the temple. This is my third day on it, and it keep putting me back at the beginning. Stupid video game. Anyhoodles, thank you to Pink freckles for reviewing, and of course Awesomesauce325 and queenc1.**

**(1) Alright, so, story behind the name. One day, when I was in fourth grade, I decided I would call a random number. After the 2nd ring or so, I hung up. About twenty seconds later, I got a call back. Here's the conversation:**

**Him:"Um.. Yo, whassup, dis is Duh-Wayne."**

**Me:"Yes sir, what would you like?"**

**Him:"I just got a call from this number."**

**Me:"I'm sorry sir, no one called you from this household."**

**Him:"Ah-ight."**

**I'll try to get in another chapter before I go to bed tonight, but I can't promise anything.**

**Lots of love,**

**Cassidy**


	5. It Wouldn't Have Worked?

**Okay, so here I am. Back again tonight(: Let me just say that I don't really plan out chapters before I post them, they just sort of... happen. I might end up using some ideas I read in reviews if I like them. Like in the last chapter, with Ally leaving, I used queenc1's idea. Thank you, baby child for the idea!;)**

**On with chapter 5, Cassidy, stop stalling.**

(Ally's P.O.V.)

"Alright." I agreed. "I'll meet your leader."

DJ grabbed my wrist and pulled me in a direction I wasn't sure of. I couldn't see anything out here, it was pitch black. _Why am I doing this? _I asked myself. _What has this boy done for me? Is this safe? Should I be going with him? Maybe I should go back to Austin's and climb back into bed. But what if he's awake and already thinks I'm a weird dream? No, you need to leave him alone. Let him get on with his life. He doesn't need you. You aren't good enough for him. He's rich and perfect, while you're just a lowly, moneyless street urchin._

_Wait... perfect?_

"Ally?" Just then I realized we had stopped moving and DJ was worriedly waving his large, meaty hand in front of my face. We were under a streetlight, and now I could partially see his features. He wasn't bad looking. He had nice muscles, high cheek bones, thin lips, and dark green eyes. He would be the kind of guy who looks good on a football team.

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my thoughts, and took in my surroundings.

"We're here." DJ stomped the ground three times and bushes besides us started to rustle. I felt my heart speed up and then realized that this must be some safe code for them or something, so that nobody could just waltz in and say they were part of the whatever it is.

A boyish looking guy stepped out from the leaves, picking twigs and such from strands of his hair.

He stared at me

I stared back.

We continued staring at each other until he broke the silence. "H-Hi." He said shakily.

"Hello." I said without hesitation.

"Who are you, exactly?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck and looking everywhere else except my eyes.

"Ally." I said plainly. What was with this guy? Why could he just look at me straight and talk to me.

"Oh. Um, cool name." He gave a sheepish smile to the trees to his left.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one speaking, not the trees." I pointed to myself, though he still didn't turn to look at me.

"Duh-Wayne, why did you bring her here?"

"She seemed like the type of girl you would be interested to meet. She was much nicer when we met, I guess she just sees something in you she doesn't like." DJ explained.

"Hello? Still here." I waved my hand.

"Right. Get her out of my sight, I have no further business with her." Dallas waved us off with his hand.

I turned around and heaved a large sigh as I walked away, and back towards Austin's house.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

Why did she leave? Does she not trust me? I had been staring at the door for the past thirty minutes, I don't know if I blinked or not. I just wanted her back so she could explain to me why she left.

It seemed like God had answered my prayer, because the next second, there was the clicking of the doorknob as it turned. I waited for the door to swing fully open before stepping forward without thinking and wrapping my arms around the body in front of me.

I didn't want to let go, but I knew I needed to. So, reluctantly, my arms detached themselves from around her waist. I was looking into the deep brown eyes of the girl who had left just thirty minutes ago.

I could only utter one word.

"Why?"

Ally looked down at the ground guiltily. She drew semi-circles with her toe and her hands clasped behind her back. "I don't know." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I was hoping to leave before you woke up, so you could possibly think I was just a weird dream and forget about it."

"Don't you ever tell me to forget you. Ever." My voice cracked on the last word. I could tell I was about to break down. I had to make an excuse. Fast. "Um, have you eaten?" I asked her, dropping the subject of her leaving.

She shook her head slowly.

I walked toward the kitchen and noticed pizza boxes still on the counter. I chuckled. "You know Ally, I would've known it wasn't a dream."

"How?" She called back.

"The pizza boxes from last night are still on the counter, silly."

Ally walked into the kitchen and stood beside me. She opened her mouth to speak.

(Ally's P.O.V.)

I was about to ask the question I'd been dying to ask him, just to know if I should feel guilty or not.

"Austin," I began. "Did you sleep on the couch last night because you gave me your room."

"Yep." He said, popping the "p".

"Why?"

"Because, I wasn't going to make a guest sleep on a leather couch. Those things hurt like hell to get off of."

"I know." I said quietly. At my old house, we'd had a white leather couch. I can't count how many times I'd fallen asleep on it. I'd wake up and feel like the skin on my back was being ripped off. Oh, what I'd give (if I had anything) to feel that again.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

"I know." She said quietly.

"Ally, is something wrong?"

"It's just-I don't know. I don't feel like I should be revealing personal information to a guy I barely know."

I was deeply offended. I let her stay the night in MY house. Eat MY food that I paid for with MY money. And she couldn't open up to me about a couch?

"Ally, come on. Nothing about a couch could be that personal."

"I guess you're right. When I still lived with my parents, we had a white leather couch. I would fall asleep on it a lot, and each time I'd wake up and feel the enormous amount of pain it brought. I would give anything to feel that again."

_Alright, _I decided. _She'll sleep on the couch tonight._

**Ello lovelies(: I'd like to thank .54 & Angeldogann for begin my newest reviewers. And .54, I took Spanish in fifth grade, but don't remember most of it. I think I picked out the words "more" and "please" though. **

**Alright, bad news. This weekend (Friday, Saturday, Sunday) I have to go on a retreat with my church. I'm not allowed to take my computer): So, I might be able to update real quick before I go Friday and when I get back Sunday. But Saturday, you're just out of luck): BUT I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY POSTING AT LEAST 3 NEW CHAPTERS TOMORROW. (Thursday) **

**"People think they know me, but they don't. Not really. I'm actually one of the lonliest people on this planet. I cry sometimes because it hurts. It does. To be honest, I guess you could say it hurts to be me."**

** -Michael Jackson**

**Stay Auslly(:,**

**Cassidy**


	6. Again?

**Okay, chapter one of the three I'm posting today. Let's get this party STARTED!**

**;)**

(Ally P.O.V.)

I walked slowly up to the large wooden door. Should I just walk in? Should I knock? If I knock, he'll know I left, if he doesn't already. I settled on just walking in.

I placed my hand on the doorknob, wrapping my knuckles around it firmly. I swung open the door with a speed I hope was fast enough for the house to not make noise.

When the door was fully open, I didn't even have time to step foot inside before a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Should I hug back? Would it be weird?

The arms detached themselves from around my waist, and, surprisingly, I realized I hadn't wanted them to.

I looked up into the honey colored eyes of Austin. They were tearing up and I could tell he was about to cry. Did I seriously do this to him? Now I felt even more guilty about leaving.

"Why?" He said in a tone so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"I don't know." I said back, not looking him in the eyes. I drew small half circles on the ground with my toes and clasped my hands behind my back. Somehow I felt we had had this conversation before.**(1) **"I'm sorry. I was hoping I could leave before you woke and have you think I was all a weird a dream and forget about it."

"Don't you ever tell me to forget you. Ever."

What was that supposed to mean?

Austin turned and walked into the kitchen. I heard him start to chuckle while I was admiring a lovely blue chine vase. "Ally," he called. "I would've known it wasn't a dream."

"How?" I called back to him.

"The pizza boxes from last night are still on the counter, silly."

I walked into the kitchen and stood beside him. I couldn't help but blush at my mistake. Maybe at the closeness of Austin, too.

"Austin," I said faintly. "Did you sleep on the couch last night because you gave me your room?"

"Yep," He said. This kind of behavior pissed me off for some reason.

(You know what, screw this, this was in the last chapter.)

(Austin's P.O.V.)

I was glad Ally was back, but I couldn't help feeling that something was going on.

"Austin," Ally said.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry."

(Ally's P.O.V.)

_Oh God, what do I do? This is awkward. Why aren't we talking. I guess I can't expect us to talk, we barely know each other. He's just being nice, he hugged you because he was glad you came back 'cause it showed you trust him. Yeah. That's it. Austin! Stop confusing me with your... janked up actions!_

"Austin." I sighed. _Shit! I just said that out loud. _

"Hmm?" He hummed back.

"Oh, nothing, nevermind."

"Tell me!"

"Fine. What do you like to do for... fun?"

"Oh, I play guitar, sing, the usual 17 year old guy stuff. I'm actually somewhat famous on the internet."

"I used to play, but when I was, you know, thrown out, I couldn't play anymore. I've almost completely forgotten how to play everything but piano."

"I could teach you again." He offered. He turned to face me, a glint of hope in his eyes. Why?

(Austin's P.O.V.)

"I could teach you again." I offered. Did this mean she was going to stay?! I couldn't help but be hopeful.

"Austin, that's what I want to talk to you about." She started.

"You were gonna ask me for guitar lessons? No offense, but that's stalkerish if you knew I already play." I faked a laugh, I knew what was coming. My heart split in two.

"No," She choked. I could tell that that didn't lighten the mood. It made it harder. "Austin, I can't stay here. I'm sorry. I just came back to thank you. You've been amazing, but I really don't want to overstay my welcome. I can come over occasionally, during the day. But I won't stay at night. I'm sorry." With that, she ran out the door and into the dawnlit morning air.

Then, my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry about the repetition from chapter 5 in the beginning. I just really wanted y'all to see what Ally was feeling during the hug. **

**Just a warning, there will probably be about 30 chapters. Around chapter 25-27 they will be M rated. **

**So, they each have faint feelings for each other, but neither of them knows about the other. **

**Yes, music will be incorporated into the story. Music is my life, and it seems like Austin's too, so I gotta get it in there somehow. **

**There was something I was gonna tell you. But I forgot what it was.**

**OH YEAH! Sorry if your username in the thank you's gets messed up. My computer is screwey. Just know that I really do care about your reviews. At the end of the story, I'll probably go through all the reviews and thank everyone. So, no more single thank you's): I'm sorry, I like doing them, but I just wanna make sure I can just do them all in one thing. So I don't have to go back and fix them each time. **

**DFTBA,**

**Cassidy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty. I'm trying to get these uploaded really fast, but I want them to be really good. I have homework to do that I'm not really in a hurry to get to, but need to get finished.**

**Okay, boo-bears (was there a petname last time?) I'm gonna lay out some stuff. Next weekend, I won't be able to upload Saturday, the weekend after that I won't be able to upload Friday or Saturday. Next Saturday, my best friend is coming over, and next friday and Saturday I'm sleeping over at her house and going to a concert and the fair with her. So, I'm booked for weekends. **

**Did that make sense?**

(Ally's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I did that. I really wanted to stay, but seeing him about to break down because of me-it was because of me, right?-made me think that I didn't need to spend anymore time with him. I wanted him to have a good life, a life without having to worry about me every second.

I'll admit it, I like him. I really do. But there's no way he'll like me back... right? Maybe I should go give it a try. No, that's crazy. You walked out on him. You aren't desperate. Don't go crawling back.

Don't... go... crawling...

I couldn't help it, I had to go back.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

She just... left me? I was still standing in the kitchen, staring at the spot she had been standing thirty minutes ago. Why have I been standing here for thirty minutes, you ask? Well, I guess I'm just in shock. She left me.

Then, it hit me like full on rainstorm: She. Left. Me.

I broke down. I couldn't take it anymore. I made my way to the couch and hugged my legs to my chest. My eyes pressed down into my knees and I took a deep breath. I needed to calm myself.

Nope.

Too hard.

Can't do it.

She left me.

The girl I had just met, yet longed for so badly, had just left me.

I wanted her here, beside me, under my arm, her head on my chest, asleep, blissfully happy silence with the girl I wanted so badly.

But of course, that was never going to happen.

Because she left me.

Alone.

I sobbed into the holes in my ripped up jeans, soaking my skin. I didn't care if someone randomly walked in at that moment and saw me like this. I had a good reason.

Didn't I?

_Stupid Austin, crying is never the solution to your problems. Go upstairs. Cut. Let it all out with pain. _The little voice in my head spoke to me. _You know you want to. _

And I did want to.

I really did.

My feet shot out from under me, and within an instant, I was flying up the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step.

I was sitting on the bed, when the doorbell rang.

I flew back down the stairs, nearly tripping on the bottom step this time.

I hoped to God it was Ally.

I opened the door to see a crying Ally on my doorstep.

Before I could do anything, she spoke.

"I'm sorry Austin. When you hugged me, I felt something. I don't know if you did, but-"

"Ally-"

"Don't interrupt me! This is hard for me to do! Anyways, I really feel like I like you. A lot. I don't know why I felt the need to tell you this, considering I thought I'd never see you again-" She gaved a single chuckle. "-but I couldn't take it. I really want you with me."

Ally took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

I looked back into her red, bloodshot ones.

"Ally-" Just then, my cell phone rang. I ignored it.

"Austin, pick up your phone."

"Ally-"

"Pick it up!" She growled. She didn't scare me.

"Ally! I'm not picking it up! Listen to me!" I grabbed her shoulders. She looked at me through scared eyes, and I instantly regretted what I'd done.

"Okay." Was all she said.

"Ally, I think I felt something with that hug, too. I'm not sure what it was, but my heart shattered when you left me. I couldn't believe that I might never see you again, even though I just met you. But-" I smiled and gestured to her "-here you are. In front of me."

I moved to wrap her in another hug, but she held her hand up to stop me.

"Austin, I didn't say I was going to stay here. I just came to confess my feelings to you."

My heart split in two again.

"But after seeing you like this, I don't know if I can leave again." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Ally! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank-"

I was cut off by my phone ringing again.

I looked at the caller I.D. this time.

Cassidy.

Oh, shit.

**Alright, so I realize I put a (1) in the last chapter, but didn't quite explain what it was. Sorry I forgot. The reason Ally said she felt like she had had this conversation before was because it had happened in the last chapter, it was just happening from her point of view.**

**K, honeypies, they like each other. They told each other. Are things gonna be awkward? What part does Cassidy play in the story? **

**I'm not sure how far I'll take the whole liking thing.**

**Like I said babygirls (and babyguys?), I wing it.**

**Love ya,**

**Cassidy**


	8. Found Out About You

**Alrighty, honeypots, chapter 8. Who is Cassidy? I know she was in like chapter 2 or something, remember where? No? Alright.**

(Austin's P.O.V.)

No. I forgot all about her.

What did it matter? I only like Ally a little, right? It was only a crush. I'd get over it.

Cassidy was my girlfriend. I loved her.

"Ally, I gotta take this. Do you mind if I step outside for a minute?" I asked, not waiting for an answer before stepping out the door.

"Hey, babe," I said to the microphone on the phone.

"Hey," She said back. "I just got off work, can I come over?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Cassidy never actually told me what she did for work, all I know was that, somehow, it paid a LOT of money. She's always buying me the nicest things, Rolex watches, solid gold guitar picks.

"Great. See you soon, babe."

I hung up the phone and walked back inside to find Ally looking at a blue ceramic vase very curiously. I couldn't help but laugh at her. It was just a vase, what was so cool about it?

"Hey, Als, you're gonna have to go upstairs for a bit, 'kay?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulders and turning her to face me.

"'Kay!" She said, as she ran quickly up the stars, seemingly happy.

(Ally's P.O.V.)

I had heard Austin's phone conversation, his end, at least. Babe? Was he a player, liking a girl while he was dating another one? What if- what if Austin only meant he like me as a friend.

I reached the second level of the house. I decided I'd go right and look through all the doors down the hallway.

The first door was just a closet, filled with extra blankets, that didn't seem very big to the naked eye. If you looked closer, you could see the outline of a hidden door in the back.

The second door was a bathroom that was decorated with shells. White walls made the rooms seem huge, when it really wasn't much bigger than an average bathroom.

Behind the third, stood a beautiful black grand piano. Racks and racks of guitars stood against each wall. The one that stood out to me was a blue Fender electric acoustic, the same one I'd had.

Ignoring the guitars, I moved to go sit at the piano bench. I brushed my hands against the black and white keys, shuddering from the all-too-familiar touch. I was about to press down the middle C key, when I heard the door open and Austin say, "Hey, babe." to whoever it was who had walked through the door. This was my chance to see who "babe" was.

I stood up and stalked silently out of the room. I made my way back down the few feet of hallway I had walked and peered around the corner to see Austin hugging a pretty dirty-blonde girl.

A familiar dirty-blonde girl.

Cassidy.

I felt my heart crack when he pressed his lip against hers, tangling his hands into her hair.

That familiar dirty-blonde hair.

My heart split in two.

Austin looked up and saw me, making eye contact.

He continued kissing her.

My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Tears filled my eyes and I ran quickly down the hallway and back to the piano. I sat on the floor, with my arms crossed on the bench and my head on my elbow.

I let it all out.

I didn't care if the dog and his bitch heard me. I wanted him to feel guilty about it.

Just then, the reflection of light off metal caught my eye. I stood up and walked over to it.

A razor blade.

_You need a way to let it all out. Don't cry. You want him to be happy. Why make him feel guilty?_

I picked up the blade and pressed the sharp edge to my left wrist. I pressed down and pulled back, slicing open the skin, letting the blood flow out. I winced at the unfamiliar pain, but relaxed when I realized this couldn't hurt him.

What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

I put the blade back down and repositioned myself on the piano bench.

I needed paper.

I lifted up the top to the piano bench, knowing most of them opened.

I found lined paper inside.

Good enough.

In my horrid handwriting, I scrawled out:

_We were picture perfect_

_Flawless on the surface_

_We were walking on a straight line_

_We were automatic_

_You seemed so fanatic_

_I was confident and wide-eyed_

_Tough times watched us come undone_

_You found someone_

_Tell me why I think about you_

_And tell me if you think about me_

_And tell me when you touch her _

_Is it really love or just another fantasy_

_Tell me does she make you laugh_

_And tell me does she make you move_

_And tell me does she get you_

_Take away your breath_

_Just tell me that it can't be true_

_What I found out about you_

_It feels like a nightmare_

_To see your hands in her hair_

_You seem happy after ever_

_I'm stuck in denial_

_I can't fake a smile_

_You play innocent _

_It's so damn hard_

_Slow down_

_I want back what's mine_

_Can we rewind?_

_Tell me why I think about you_

_And tell meif you think about me_

_And tell me when you touch her_

_Is it really love or just another fantasy?_

_Tell me does she make you laugh_

_And tell me does she make you move_

_And tell me does she get you _

_Take away your breath_

_Just tell me that it can't be true_

_What I found out about you_

_So much for happy endings _

_So much for miracles_

_So much for trusting you it-_

_It feels so typical_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

_We were picture perfect_

_Flawless on the surface_

_We were walking on a straight line_

_Tell me why I think about you_

_And tell me if you think about me_

_And tell me when you touch her _

_Is it really love _

_Or just another fantasy?_

_Tell me does she make you laugh?_

_Tell me does she make you scream?_

_And tell me_

_It's over_

_It's only a dream_

_What I found out about you_

_And tell me does she get you_

_Take away your breath_

_Just tell me that it can't be true_

_What I found out about you_

My tears stained the paper and the blue lines smeared, as did the ink, but I didn't care. To me, it was legible.

I placed my fingers on the keys and started laying out a basic tune for the song.

I crept out the room and looked down the stairs.

Cassidy seemed to be gone.

I walked back to the piano and began to play. I sang the lyrics I had just written.

As I hit the last note, a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up into the familiar hazel eyes of Austin.

"I'm sorry." He said. I brushed his hand off and pushed past him.

I fled down the stairs and out the front door.

I had no heart anymore.

**Alright. So, who saw this stuff coming.**

**The song in this chapter is "Found Out About You" by Emily Osment. **

**Love you guys, but I'm tired. **

**Nighty Night,**

**Cassidy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, sorry I couldn't upload all weekend): My weekend sucked butt:( The highlight was riding a gorgeous paint horse named Patches (so unoriginal) that I called Quibley up and down a mountain. If anyone wants to send me the money to buy a horse, message me;) I really really really want one.**

**Kay, so on with Chapter...9?**

(Austin's P.O.V.)

After Cassidy left, I heard someone on the piano upstairs. Of course, I knew who it was. Ally was the only other person in the house. I ascended my stairs slowly, knowing I was raising hell with all the noise I was making. I heard a voice singing from the music room.

"_It feels like a nightmare, to see your hands in her hair. You seem happy ever after. I'm stuck in denial, I can't fake a smile. You play innocent, it's so damn hard. Slow down, I want back what's mine. Can we rewind? Tell me why I think about you, and tell me if you think about me. And tell me when you touch her is it really love or just another fantasy. Tell me does she make you laugh. And tell me does she make you move and tell me does she get you, take away your breath, just tell me that it can't be true. What I found out about you. So much for happy endings. So much for miracles. So much for trusting you. It- it feels so typical. I miss you. I miss you. Tell me does she make you laugh. And tell me does she make you scream. And tell me 'It's over, it's only a dream.'"_

Did I really make her feel this way? I had no idea how much she felt for me.

That doesn't matter. It's her fault for falling so hard. Yet, when she shoved my hand off and left, I could help be feel a certain...longing.

When I touched Cassidy was it really love?

That's when I looked out the piano and saw red smears. It couldn't be red lipstick, Ally didn't wear makeup. I stuck my finger in the smudges. Wet.

Blood.

I looked around the room for my blade. Where was it?

She wouldn't have... taken it... with her... would she?

There's no way I did this to her.

No fucking way.

(Ally's P.O.V.)

I was at work behind the curtain. I was about to step on the stage, when a hand grabbed my wrist. I spun around to see... Dallas?

"Dallas?" I asked, hiding my blush of him being so close and my being half naked.

"I came to apologize for how I acted." He looked everywhere except my eyes.

"How did you know I work here?" I ask, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I may... come in here... occasionally," It seemed he had a blush on his face, too. "Ally, I was wondering..."

"I'd love to go out with you sometime, Dallas." I smiled and took my arm away. "I have to work now." I went on stage with my new-found fire.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

I wasn't looking for Ally as I should be. I was sitting on my bed like a wimp, cutting myself. I hadn't done it in a few days, and it felt good to bring back the habit. It's an awful habit, but you know, old habits die hard.

The last thing I remember is seeing sun shining through my window.

I woke up and it was dark outside. I looked out the window to where Ally was sleeping that first night I saw her. She wasn't there. And probably never would be again.

Why should I care?

Yeah, I liked her. I think. Maybe I was just caught up in the moment. Maybe I didn't really like her. Maybe I just felt hurt she didn't trust me.

Yeah, that's it.

(Ally's P.O.V.)

I was getting off stage when Cassidy walked up to me.

"Hey," she said, friendly.

"Hi." I said, switching back into my normal clothes.

"I don't think we've formally met," She stuck her hand out to me.

"Ally." I shook her hand.

"Cassidy." I grimaced, knowing her lips were on Austin's not two hours earlier. I couldn't be mad at her, though. She met Austin first. She had fallen for him first. And he loved her back. I couldn't blame her. And I didn't.

"Soooo..." I said awkwardly.

"I was thinking... maybe you and I could have a girl's night tonight." She offered.

I hoped Dallas didn't think we were going out tonight.

"I'd love to." I smiled. "Should I just wait for you?"

"I'll swing by your place to pick you up. Where do you live?" She asked.

"Oh... Um... I don't really... have a home." I said sheepishly.

"How can you have a good paying job like this and not have a home?" She asked. She didn't mean it in a rude way, she was trying to be sympathetic.

"I have to give all my money to my parents, even though they kicked me out for accidentily getting pregnant. They're greedy, no good, filthy, rotten, stealing, pigs." It felt good to get that out.

"Oh. We'll just wait here. I'll only be about thirty minutes." She walked away and I sat down on a very uncomfortable couch as I waited for her to return.

(3 hours later, after their girly date:P)

I didn't know how much a girl could be pampered until tonight. Cassidy was seriously, like, the best friend ever. She didn't know how much this was affecting me. To her, it might have been a once a week thing, to me, it was once in a life time.

We were sitting on Cassidy's velvet couch, drinking glasses of wine.

_Put your hands on me, Jack. _

We were watching _Titanic. _One of my all-time favorite movies.

"You know," Cassidy started. "I wonder what it would be like if women could just... populate.. without men."

"I don't know. I think men are nice. Sometimes." I fixed myself into a cross-legged position, facing Cassidy.

"Most of the time they're just aggravating little weasels who know how to get under your skin." She looked upset about something. Austin, maybe? "Al, have you ever wondered what it would be like... to be with... a girl?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

I was shocked. Was she seriously asking me this? Was she coming onto me?

My suspicions were confirmed when she put her hand on the back of my neck and leaned me in closer to her. The smell of wine was strong on her breath. Maybe she'd had just one drink too many.

"Cassidy, I think you've had enough wine." I gestured with my eyes to her glass.

"Believe me, I'm doing this while I'm completely sober. And it seems you are, too." Her eyes started to close, and strangely, I believed her.

Our lips connected.

One though was running through my head...

_Why aren't I pulling away? _

**Woah... who saw that coming. **

**Just a warning, the next chapter will be rated M for strong language. **

**So, I'm sorry, children, that I didn't update all weekend.**

**I feel so bad about it. **

**I have to say, I'm in the same predicament as Austin, trying to cut away my problems. My best friend is trying to me through it. But it's hard. That's why I said old habits die hard.**

**Love, **

**Cassidy**


	10. A secret?

**Alright. I feel so bad about not updating and you're going to hate my excuse.**

**I've been really, really busy at school. I had a project due yesterday so I had to finish that. Now I have been assigned to get an essay in by my birthday. And I have to get a 100 page story in by Tuesday, which I'm only on page 13.**

**With that, my birthday is Wednesday (October 10) and we're going to New York until Sunday. I might be able to update in that time, but I might not.**

(Ally's P.O.V.)

I finally found the strength to pull away from Cassidy.

"You better fucking stop it! I'm not fucking like that!" I screamed at her.

"But you enjoyed it, right?" Cassidy asked.

"Hell no I didn't!" I stood up. "You will not cheat on Austin with me!" I immediately covered my mouth, regretting what I had said.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Cassidy stood up and slapped me. "How do you know about me and Austin?"

"Correction: Austin and me!" Even though I hate to admit, I'm a bit of a grammar freak.

Cassidy raised her hand and slapped me again.

"What the fucking hell?!" I screamed.

"You never answered my question." Cassidy smirked at me.

"I've seen you two walking around together." I lied through my teeth.

"You lying bitch!" She yelled. "You've been spying on us! I know it!"

Suddenly, it was like her fists were in rapid fire or something. Punches were flying from left and right. Everywhere. They landed in multiple places. My stomach. Eyes. Ears. Mouth. Cheeks. Um... lady parts. A blow landed on my neck and knocked the air out of me. My knees shook and I fell to the ground. More punches flew at my face. I could feel my eyes swelling shut, and by this point, I knew I was less attractive than I already was.

She stood up and kicked me in the stomach. I screamed. She had won.**(1)**

(Austin's P.O.V.)

Somehow, I had wandered to Cassidy's house. I don't know what I was expecting. Comfort love, maybe? Yeah, right. Then she'd ask what was wrong. Oh, I can see that.

_"Hey Austy, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh, nothing. Just got rejected by another girl. That's all. I need a comfort make out session."_

_"Oh, I completely understand."_

Yeah, like that would work.

I knocked on the door, but when nobody answered, I let myself in.

The sight inside terrified me; Cassidy was on top of someone, repeatedly smacking and hittin them. Streams of blood dripped down into the messy brown hair that was sprawled around on the ground.

Familiar brown hair.

I stood horrified as Cassidy stood up and kicked Ally. Her blood-curdling scream is what brought me back to reality.

"FUCKING STOP IT!" I screamed and ran over to Ally and Cassidy.

"Austin, so glad you could make it." Cassidy smiled a smile at me. And intoxicated smile. She was drunk.

"What the fuck is going on here. I want an explanation, and I want it now." I motioned to the motionless Ally on the ground and prayed she wasn't dead.

"Aw, but Austy you just got here." Cassidy started to pout.

"Cassidy, you can't go beating people up like this."

"But she knows about us. Who knows what she's capable of?" Cassidy looked drunk-angry now.

"We aren't in a private relationship! Most people in the city know about us!" I pointed to myself.

"I know something about Ally that you don't." She stated bluntly as she brushed past me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

Cassidy touched Ally's cheek gently with back of her hand. "Oh, Austin. It seems you have two choices here. You see, Ally is already going cold. You could either get her out of here, or you could listen to her secret." She lifted up her head to show a wicked smile.

I hesitated.

"Tell me the secret." I demanded.

**Alright, I know this chapter was short. If I can get to to page 50 of my story for school today, I might make another chapter.**

**(1)- Okay, so at my school for fights we have this sort of rule that whoever screams loses. So when Ally screamed, she lost and Cassidy won. **

**Hmm... I feel like there was something else I was going to tell y'all...**

**I'll be having a contest, cuz I feel like I need more characters in my story. So, I'm thinking of a number 1-100. The 3 people who guess closest can give me a description and name of a new character they would like to see in the story. **

**Or, I guess... Technically, wouldn't it be read?**


	11. Who's The Father?

**I realize most of you got, like, pissed when Austin chose the secret over Ally. But remember, everyone has their secrets.**

(Austin's P.O.V.)

"Tell me the secret." I demanded. I saw a small smile on Cassidy's face; she thought she'd won.

If Ally had really been losing heat, her body would be paling. Instead, she was still the same bright colors she usually is. I knew there was time. Why choose one when I could choose both?

"You really wanna know?" Cassidy pressed her body against mine.

I was immune to her. "Yes. Stop stalling."

"Okay, but remember, you chose this." Cassidy sighed. "Ally has a job. A job you wouldn't approve of. How do I know? We work together. I guess you could say she's my...opening act."

I was confused. Opening act? Cassidy had to have gone completely crazy.

"You want me to continue?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes." My voice cracked, I could see Ally's lips were brighter and her skin was paler. Now she really was losing heat. Damn me and my curiosity.

"Ever heard of 'Heartbreakers?'" Cassidy licked her lips.

"That strip club downtown?" I raised my eyebrow.

"We work there." She shot me a wink. I almost threw up. Who knew how many times she had cheated on me-with boys and girls alike! Is that why Ally was here? Was she going to cheat on me again? Is that why she beat her up? She thought Ally would tell me?

I couldn't help it. I walked over to Ally and scooped her up into my arms. Then, as I walked out the door, I said the worst thing I possibly could to Cassidy.

"We're over."

(Ally's P.O.V.)

My body felt like complete dead weight. I could feel my arms and legs-every part of my body, for that matter-but I couldn't tell where each ended and where they began.

I was awake, but asleep.

Alive, but dead.

Then, I was floating. Flying.**(1)**

Then, I was on a cloud. An unseen cloud that was blown by wind I couldn't feel.**(2)**

Now I was flying again.**(3)**

Placed back on another cloud, but this one was stationary.**(4)**

My body sunk into the cloud, complete exhaustion fighting death. I wanted nothing more than to give in, but my heart wouldn't allow it. Something was tying me to life, something I had to find. Something so close, but so far away. Then, light flooded my vision.

Complete white.

Where was I?

(Austin's P.O.V.)

I was pacing back and forth nervously in the hospital waiting room. Sure, stares were being shot my way. Glares. Looks of sympathy. Any type of look I could get, I got.

"Austin Moon?" I heard a doctor call my name. I turned around, hope in my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, and walked over to him, hands clasped over my chest.

"She's awake. Fighting, but awake." The doctor was expressionless as he spoke these words.

"So I can see her?" I pleaded, hoping I looked pitiful enough.

"Yes. Don't excite her too much." The doctor called behind me as I rushed down the hall.

I burst into the completely white room. I immediately wished I hadn't come in here. I saw Ally, bloody and broken, barely alive, laying on the bed. Wheezing lightly for breath. She gave no notion that she noticed me.

"Ally?" I called lightly.

"Don't. It can't happen again." Ally said.

What can't happen again?

"What can't happen again?" I asked as I took a step closer to her bed.

"We can't go back to that party. We can't drink the punch." Ally closed her eyes.

"What party? What punch?" I spoke softly as I sat down on the couch beside the bed. I clasped her hand in mine. "Ally, you aren't making sense."

"Trish convinced me to go to a party. There wasn't supposed to be alcohol. But there was. The punch was spiked. I drank glass after glass. It was so addicting. I can't believe I did that. Now I have no home." Ally looked distant. She must think she's talking to someone else, someone closer to her.

"How do you have no home?" While she was spacey like this, I had to get as much out of her as I possibly could. With every sentence, she was coming closer and closer to reality, so I needed to get it all out of her at once.

"I wasn't a virgin anymore. It was a mistake. Now, the baby's gone. I didn't know the man at that time. But, he's back in my life. And I want him there." Ally looked as if she was completely back to reality. She looked like normal Ally, except for the fact she was beaten.

"Whose baby was it?" I asked and I was genuinely afraid of what I was about to hear.

"What?" She turned her head to face me.

"You told me you got pregnant at a party, whose baby was it?" I gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Oh," She looked away for a split second and took a deep breath. "It was yours, Austin."

**Ooh. I understand this is one of my shorter chapters, and I wish I could've made it longer, but I really need to finish this story for school because I have to type it too. Plus, I really wanted Ally to say who it was.**

**Surprised? No? Alright, fair enough(:**

**(1)- Austin was picking Ally up**

**(2)- Austin was placing Ally in the car**

**(3)-Austin was taking her into the hospital**

**(4)-Austin was putting her on the hospital bed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty my little minions(: Chapter twelve coming at you right now! So, I remembered I had previous plans for this weekend, so no New York... I'm going to a concert with my best friend. She's taking me for my birthday:) Hot Chelle Rae baby:P**

(Ally's P.O.V.)

While I was somewhere in between the lines of unconciousness and death, I remember something.

I was at the party and Trish was begging me to have a little more fun. I refused to drink anything because I had a very large fear of using other peoples' bathrooms. Eventually, I agreed to one drink. They were so addicting! I started to dance, and I came into contact with a blonde boy. I recognized him from around school. He was a grade ahead of me, though, so we never spoke. His eyes were a mix between brown and white, forming almost the perfect shade of hazel. We started dancing. One thing led to another, we were on top of each other, frantically searching for each other's lips. We wanted more. We wanted it all. Making out the whole way up the stairs, we pushed open a door somehow and fell back onto the floor, him on top of me. I had fumbled with his belt buckle for a minute until it came loosed. I unzipped his zipper and we made eye contact. Then, I recognized him.

It was Austin.

I had aborted Austin's child.

Austin had a look of complete shock on his face. Then, it quickly switched to anger.

"How could I?!" He screamed at himself. He raised his fist and smacked it across his face.

"Austin, stop!" I yelled at him.

"My first child was made when I was drunk?!" This time, he took his fist across the other side of his face.

"Austin! It wasn't your fault!" I tried to calm him down. "We were both drunk!"

"And not only that! But I wasted my first time with you!" He punched himself in the stomach.

"What?" I asked. He had thought about sleeping with me.

"Ally, I'm not gonna lie. I've dreamed about you. I've had fantasies about you. There's no doubt there've been times when I would give anything to sleep with you. But goddammit, I wanted our first time to be special! If we even had a first time!" Austin slowed down and sat back in the chair. "Oh my God." He realized. "I've had sex with you."

"Yeah." I had a small smile on my face as reality struck me, too. And, I'll admit, I wasn't too upset about it.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

I've had sex with Ally?

Oh. My. God.

I've had sex with Ally.

Sure I want to have sex with her, but not drunken sexual predator sex! It could've been special. Romantic. Instead, it was sleazy and misused.

I had a child.

An unborn child.

My world just came crashing down.

"Austin?" I heard Ally's voice faintly in my head.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I'm fine." My voice cracked. I was totally not fine.

She opened her arms and I didn't hesitate to wrap myself in them. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I'm so sorry." I spoke into her neck.

"It's okay, Austin. I'm sorry, too." She said into my hair.

I pulled away and wipe my red, swollen eyes. Some man I am. "Ally?" I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me crying." I joked.

(Ally's P.O.V.)

I stayed in the hospital for the next few days, Austin refusing to leave my side. He slept on the couch beside the bed, he ate on the couch beside the bed, heck, sometimes they even brought in a bedpan for the couch beside the bed.

There are some things I can't unsee.

Right now, Austin was looking at me, my hand in his. I'm pretty sure he thought I was asleep. But I wasn't.

Obviously.

I was just in really deep though about different things.

_I wonder if Austin read the song I left on his piano?_

_Oh gosh, did he realize the razor blade was missing._

_Shit, I hope my blood didn't smear on the piano. _

I blinked my eyes several time to make him think I had just woken up.

I heard him let out a very large sigh, and I definitely felt it.

And smelled it.

How long had it been since he'd brushed his teeth?

"I thought you were dead."

I couldn't help but laugh at his seriousness.

I was going home today.

Home.

What home?

My home?

Yeah right.

The streets?

Possibly.

Austin's house?

More than likely.

There was no way he was ever going to let me out of his sight again.

Just then, a doctor walked into the room. The whiteness of his clothes bothered me. Just like everything else in this godforsaken hospital.

"Ally Dawson?" I liked the last name Austin had given me. It flowed.

"Yes?" I asked, feigning innoncence.

"You can go home." A large smile spread over my face as I jumped out of the bed. Austin jumped up and wrapped me in his arms.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed, and together we ran out of the room.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

Nobody could possibly know how happy I was to hear that Ally could leave.

She was mine now.

She was going to be okay.

The only thing I have to do is get her a better job.

I wasn't mad at her for having a job at a strip club. If it pays then what's the big deal?

**I feel really bad about all the short chapters, but I promise that once everything calms down at school and I stop having to write all these papers, I'll write super long ones. **

**Pinkie Promise.**

**I cross my heart and hope to die.**

**That I'll only stay with you one more niiiiiiiiiiight.**

**WOAH ADD KICKING IN. Sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am truly, deeply sorry my loves for not updating:( But school has died down, and as I promised, I will start posting again(: Just not tomorrow. Fair wiff my bestie:P **

**My birthday was amazing, but there was one thing I didn't get that I really wanted...**

**Josh Hutcherson...**

**On a silver platter...**

**Wearing nothing but peanut butter...**

**You see, he's in love with me, he just doesn't know it yet;)**

**I know I said that M wouldn't come until later chapters, but it really needs to happen now, just cuz I want it to:) Sorry if you wanted it to wait... You can skip this chapter if you'd like, there's nothing really important in it. Except for Auslly(;**

(Ally's P.O.V.)

Austin pulled me through the large doorway of his amazing home. We laughed and giggled all the way here, all the while, Austin wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Austin, you can let go now," I say to him, a large smile was plastered on my face.

"I can, buuuuuuuuut I really don't want to," Austin painted his normal, goofy smile on his face.

The one that I had come to love.

We trotted over to the couch and sat down. I crossed my right leg over my left, so I was angled toward Austin. His hazel eyes stared like daggers into mine. Before I knew what was happening, he crashed his lips against mine.

Caught in a world of wonder and shock, I wasn't sure what to do. My heart sped up to the speed of a hummingbird's wings and I held my breath.

_Kiss back, you idiot! _I screamed at myself. _You need to kiss him back!_

I leaned forward into the kiss, beginning to press my lips back against his. I felt him smile against me, and it was probably one of the most amazing things I've ever felt in my life.

I stood up (lips still connected to his) and replaced my self back on my knees. Austin's tongue danced across the break in my lips, begging for entrance. With no hesitation, I opened my lips, and he gained access to me.

He placed his hands on my legs and spread them apart, one foot on the floor, one still tucked unerneath me. His eyes looked up at mine through his shaggy hair (that could really use a trim). I nodded, giving him permission to take it farther.

His lips crashed onto mine again, and I realized just how much I hadn't wanted them to leave in the first place. I laid down and wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing him down with me. "Austin," I mumbled into his hair. "Do it."

His eyes were cold for only a second, before regaining the hunger they'd held in them before.

The hunger that drove me over the edge of sensation.

He hurriedly undid the button on my pants, and unzipped the zipper. _Now or never, _I thought. I pulled the pants off and tossed them to the floor. Austin placed his hand on my underwear, but placed his lips back on mine. They trailed down my body, one place after the other. Lips, jawbone, chin, neck (where he lingered rather longly) chest, stomach, hips. His lips could be felt even through my shirt, as if they were burning a hole right through. I closed my eyes and savored each and every moment.

I felt him tug at the hemline of the shirt and helped him shrug it off. I laid before him in my bra and underwear, skinny and bony because of my lack of food. Yet, Austin looked at me as if I were the most beautiful girl in the world.

_Time for him to get naked a little, _I licked my lips as I started to unbutton his shirt. He didn't stop me.

Here we were, half naked and pressed against each other as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Goddammit Ally, we'll make this one special if it's the last thing we do," Austin whispered into my hair. His tongue licked my earlobe, very soonly followed by his teeth and their gentle bites and tugs. His lips moved down in the same way they had before, only this time, they touched skin.

He slid his fingers into the waistline of my underwear and slid them until his body blocked the way out, and since he didn't want to move, they just sat there. As he pressed his lips against mine once more, I felt him fidgeting the the buckle on his pants. I felt them slide off and join mine on the floor. He was now wearing only boxers. He slid them off without hesitation.

Instead of entering me right off the bat, (which somewhat annoyed me) he scooted down until his face was level with my... lady parts. His tongue flicked against the sensitive skin, and I let out a soft moan of pleasure. "Just give it to me, already!" I whisper-screamed as I tangled my hand in his hair.

"As you wish," Austin releveled himself with me. When he was inside me, I felt nothing but pure love.

And pleasure.

The pleasure was nice too.

His speed quickened, and each time I felt my love for him grow stronger.

But did he feel the same?

**Soooo... wild sex scene, huh, Cassidy? I'm gonna be honest, I can't tell you how many times I have this fantasy with Josh Hutcherson and/or Ross Lynch(:**

**HEY I AM A TEENAGE GIRL! IM GONNA BE SOMEWHAT SEXUAL!**

**So, sorry my dears if you do not like sex chapters, you'll just have to wait until Sunday when I update again**


	14. Love Me For Me

**Alright, so I had typed this chapter yesterday, since my friend stood me up for the fair. But then my computer got all screwey and decided not to save it. Or any chapters of this sort for that case...**

Ally's P.O.V.

I was laying on the couch, Austin fast asleep on top of me. It was odd having his naked body pressed up against mine. My fingers ran through his hair, flipping and curling one lock in particular.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

_"Austin."_

_I heard someone call my name. I was in a field of dandelions, the type you blow on, and the wind was blowing. Seeds flew through the air, giving the look of snow. _

_"Austin."_

_I heard someone else call my name. I turned around to see a place where it actually was snowing. A bare tree sat in the middle of a blizzard, a swing attached to one of the branches. On the swing, sat Ally, barely visible._

_I turned back and looked the other way. Now there was a blooming tree in this area. Attached to its branches was a swing. On this swing sat Cassidy. _

_"I love you." Her lips didn't move as she spoke._

_I turned back around to face Ally. _

_"I love you." I could see through the blizzard that her lips were bright blue, and her hair was covered in snow and ice._

_"Ally!" I called out as I ran towards her. When I neared the swing, and reached out to hug her, she disappeared._

_Now, I was the one in the swing. I was shirtless, wearing only boxers. It was freezing cold, so cold I felt like I was going to be crushed by my own body. _

_Ally stood in front of me now. A smile clung to her face desperately. "Take my place."_

_I lowered my head, no longer having the strength to look up. I felt a pair of hands intertwine with mine and looked up into Ally's warm chocolate brown eyes. _

_"It won't be easy," She said._

I woke up, and I was aware of someone playing with my hair. I lifted my head to see Ally staring at me, a smile plastered to her face.

"Well, good morning, gorgeous," I smiled weakly. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough for me to learn your biggest secret," She had an evil look on her face.

"You found out my middle name is Monica?!" I yelled.

"No, doofus!" She rolled over so I fell on the floor. "I was kidding. You didn't say anything in your sleep."

I sighed.

"So, Monica, what else are we doing today?" She joined me on the floor. Well, not quite, she was on top of me.

"We could go shopping." I suggested, winking at her.

"Or..." Ally slowly pressed her lips against mine.

Fireworks.

"We could go shopping." I suggested again.

"Ugh! Fine!" Ally laughed and got off me as she slipped back into her clothes.

"We could've stayed like that a little longer, though," I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Nice try, loverboy, it was your decision to go shopping," She threw my boxers at me.

"Yeah, yeah, fair enough." I slid my pants back on.

"Before we leave, I want you to hear something." Ally grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"Ally, wait! My shirt!"

"Ah, goddamn your shirt. It can wait!" Ally pulled me into my music room and sat down at the grand piano in the center.

She started to play a song as she sang.

_Phone rings_

_Don't wanna pick it up_

_I'm so scared I'm gonna say too much_

_I tiptoe around your questions_

_Why you gotta dig so deep?_

_Tears fall and the glasses break_

_Inside these walls_

_The floorboards shake_

_From outside_

_It's alright_

_Long as you looking from fifty feet_

_I've been trying trying_

_Hold my head up high_

_I've been lying lying_

_Keepin it all inside_

_Trying not to trust you, yeah_

_Take another leaf_

_I'm a broke, yeah yeah_

_I'm done_

_I give up_

_I don't wanna pretend no more_

_That's it_

_So what?_

_I've lost a friend before_

_Gonna say it like it is_

_No more wondering what if_

_That ain't the way you oughta live_

_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_

_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_

_A doll house is all that you can see_

_But it's so far from my reality_

_I got problems_

_I got issues_

_Sometimes it's all too much for me_

_Wrap it up with a pretty little bow_

_But there are some things_

_You can't sugarcoat_

_Give it to you anyway_

_Even though it won't taste so sweet_

_I've been trying trying_

_Hold my head up high_

_I've been lying lying_

_Keeping it all inside_

_Maybe I could trust you, yeah_

_Take another leaf_

_I'm a broke, yeah yeah_

_I'm done_

_I give up_

_I don't wanna pretend no more_

_That's it_

_So what?_

_I've lost a friend before_

_Gonna say it like it is_

_No more wondering what if_

_That ain't the way you oughta live_

_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_

_Sick of all the fighting_

_All the slamming of the doors_

_The pain_

_The parents_

_Too deep to ignore_

_Step back, step back_

_Can you see it through my eyes_

_I know, I know_

_Maybe a surprise_

_Don't wanna be perceived _

_For something that I'm not_

_Just wanna be accepted_

_For the little that I got_

_If you could see me now_

_In my glass house_

_Not ready to let you in_

_I'm done_

_I give up_

_I don't wanna pretend no more_

_That's it_

_So what?_

_I've lost a friend before_

_Gonna say it like it is_

_No more wondering what if_

_That ain't the way you oughta live_

_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_

_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_

_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_**(1)**

I was shocked. Is this really how she felt?

"That was amazing!" I wrapped my arms around her. "Is that really how you feel?"

"Yes, Austin," She said into my shirt. "That is how I feel."

"You don't have to worry about it, Als," I said into her hair. "I do love you for you."

"Love?"

"Uh...umm... Let's go shopping now!" I jumped up from the piano bench and down the stairs, where I waited for Ally at the front door.

"Um, Austin?" Ally had a humored smile on her face.

"Yes, love?" I smiled back.

"Your shirt?"

**Hehe, so how did you guys like it. I'm not sure if the dream scene was confusing or not. But, Ally was saying it's gonna be hard to be with her because they're so different, that it would be easier to just stay with Cassidy. She was telling him to walk in her shoes, so he could decide for himself if it would work for them.**

**(1)- Love Me 4 Me- Cher Lloyd**


	15. Austin and Olga?

**Alright (do I start every author note with that?) I'm back(: I have exams this week, so I've been studying up a storm (Not ReallyXP). I've actually been slacking off and playing The Legend of Zelda Windwaker, Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask.**

**I'm such a nerd.**

**How many of you have heard Ross' laugh? It's so ADORKABLE! *insert a million bajillion hearts here* **

**I had a dream that Ross and I were on the Titanic, and it actually finished sailing, but it went to Italy. Then, we got married in Antarctica and Riker and Rocky were there in bras and thongs XD **

**The cake was frozen, too...**

**Figures. Dumb Wal-Mart and their cheap cakes.**

(Ally)

After Austin rushed over to the couch and put his shirt on backwards, he was ready to walk out the door. No way was I going out in public with a dude wearing his shirt backwards... and inside-out.

"Austin, fix your shirt..." I facepalmed myself, and blew out a heavy breath of air.

Or I guess, technically, it would be carbon dioxide.

"Shit!" Austin shrugged the shirt back off and fixed it.

"Now can we go?" I ask in an exhasporated**(?) **tone.

"Yes," Austin beamed. "Now we can go."

We had been shopping for about five minutes, when i heard someone call my name.

I turned around to see DJ standing there in front of me. Guilt washed over me. I was supposed to tutor him a few days ago, right?

"Hey, DJ," I gave him a small three-fingered wave. "I'm sorry I didn't make it to that tutoring lesson. I was kind of in the hospital." I was definitely glad I wasn't lying.

"It's alright. Dallas ended up finding out anyway, and he wouldn't let me go. Then, he said he was going to ask you out," DJ said. "I can't imagine why. He didn't seem like he liked you very much."

Austin could very obviously hear this conversation, because his face was a very, very, bright red.

"Ally, care to introduce me to your friend here?" Austin strolled over and draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, yeah," I gestured to DJ. "Austin, this is DJ. He's a friend of mine." Then, I gestured to Austin. "DJ, this is my friend-"

"Lover," Austin corrected.

"Yeah, um, that," I said, confused. "Anyway, this is Austin."

"Wait-so you're with somebody?" DJ furrowed his eyebrows together. "Dallas told me you said yes to the date, though."

Austin grabbed my wrist. "Well, she didn't. At least, not anymore. She's mine. Nobody else's." I found it hilarious how jealous Austin was getting. Nevertheless, he was right. I was his now. I have been since that party. He was my first time, so technically, I am his. He took me.

I wasn't mad though.

"Austin's right," I agreed. "I agreed to that date before we were together."

Austin grinned so greatly, I thought his face would crack.

"I hope Dallas knows that," DJ rolled his eyes. "'Cause if not, it'll be the death of me."

I felt awful. Nobody knew about me and Austin, except for, well, me and Austin. And now DJ.

"Please tell him. She's mine. He can't have her!" With that, Austin pulled me behind him as he stalked off.

I went into a fit of giggles. "I...c-can't b-believe... how... jealous... y-you were!" I said through gasps for air.

"I was not jealous!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

Clearly he wasn't jealous. (Note the sarcasm)

I erupted into more fits of screeching laughter.

"Stop laughing!" He cried like a little boy.

"Aww, honey, I'm sorry!" I went and put my arms around him. "I didn't mean it."

"Don't call me honey," I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Then what would you like me to call you, honey?" I said it again, just to annoy.

"Austin, call me Austin." He lifted his head up, and I saw tear streaks staining his cheeks.

"Maybe I don't want to..." I shot him a devilish smile.

"You will call me Austin!" Suddenly, he shot out at me. His fingers ran over my ribs and stomach, throwing me into more fits of laughter.

"Stop tickling me!" I scream-laughed.

"Not until you agree to call me Austin!" The tickling increased speed, and now I couldn't control my laughter.

"This isn't fair, honey!" I yelled. No way was I going to give.

"Say my name!" Austin was laughing now too, and I was sure we were attracting a lot of attention in the center of the mall.

"Austin!" I screamed.

"Thank you!" He finally stopped tickling me.

"You have to call me Olga, though," I smirked at him. No way did I want to be called Olga, but I though maybe I could have some fun with this.

"What?!" Austin grimaced at the name.

"You heard me, honey," I was still smirking.

"Ugh! Fine!" He gave up and started to walk away.

"Austin! I was kidding!" I called after him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Before I knew it, I was back in his arms. "Thank God you don't really want me to call you Olga."

I could help but laugh at him again.

"Anything for you, honey."

No way was that ever going to get old.

**Alright (again, Cassidy, really?) this was sort of a goofy chapter. I need ideas! I'm not sure what else to write about! I didn't mean to make their first kiss until like, the last chapter! I thought it was moving too slowly, though. But maybe y'all would've been happier if I had made it wait.  
Ugh, I'm freaking out!**

**I have some boys problems I need to talk about, so if any of you are amazing enough to private message me about it, I would really appreciate it. No way would I tell the people at my school, they would kind of... laugh at me about this.**

**Kay, chirren, I love you all so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there my beloveds! So, I'm relaxing in bed right now, and since I never fall asleep, I thought I might upload a few chapters tonight. I'm hoping they'll be pretty long, and not like the super short, stuppy chapters I've been writing. **

**I'm in a typey mood. I love how it feels to type, I don't know why, but I do.**

**I'd like to than Awesomesauce325 for talking to me about my problems, and AquaHummingbird for the offer. I would've talked to you about it, but I didn't see the comment you left for me until after I had already sent it to Awesomesauce325**

(Austin)

Ally and I were running in and out of stores, trying on the silliest outfits we could find. I had bought her a new pair of jeans and a few shirts, but she refused to accept any more from me.

Now, we were sitting in the food court, discussing everyone's secret lives.

"That woman over there in red, she's a secret agent. She's spying on that man in the green, but she doesn't know that he's her long lost husband she's been looking for for ten years," Ally made up as she bit into a rather long, greasy french frie.

"Okay, well, that baby in the stroller, he's actually a very small man, but the woman pushing him is embarrassed to say that it's her husband," I took a bite of my sloppy cheeseburger.

"Come on, Austin, there's somewhere I want you to see." Ally stood up and took hold of my wrist. "But it's not at the mall. I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."

Ally led me through streets filled with wadded up paper and already chewed gum on the sidewalks. This part of town was way too trashy for my taste, why would she be taking me here?

We stopped in front of a starch white building with a sign that had a few missing lights. "Heartbreakers" is what it read. But the "E" and "K" were burned out, so it looked more like "Hartbreaers." Why were we at a strip club?

"This is where I work," Ally gestured with her hand to the run-down white building. "I'm not proud, but it's how I keep my parents happy."

"Wait-keep your parents happy? Ally this doesn't make sense," I put a hand on her shoulder. "Keep your parents happy?"

"I have to send them my money. They think of it as payment for have a 'selfish, ungrateful daughter.'''

"Ally, that's horrible!" I wrapped her in a large bear hug. "You can't let them treat you like this."

"I have to," Ally pulled herself out of my embrace. "I feel so guilty about it, and they just keep hanging it over my head. I can't help it... I'm too soft."

"Oh, Ally," I sighed. "You can't let them do this to you. There's no doubt that they did stupid things when they were younger that they regretted. They can't treat you like this."

"I'm not paying them because I feel guilty, Austin," She caught my eyes with hers.

"What? But you just-"

"I know what I said," She interrupted me. "I'm paying off my abortion."

"Oh," Was all I could say.

"Abortions cost thousands of dollars. I've only paid off about a quarter of it," I could see Ally's eyes filling with unshed tears. The tears she had tried so hard not to cry. I took hold of both her hands and put them on boths sides of my face.

"Listen, Ally," I pressed my hands up against hers to keep them touching me. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry it was my child. I'm sorry it was my fault. But, you can't let them walk all over you like this. You need to tell them what's really on your mind, how you really feel about this. Because, this-" I gestured to her with my eyes. "-deserves so much better than what it's getting."

Ally nodded her head, and her brown curls bounced up and down on her shoulders. "But, they won't want me. Nobody wants someone like me."

"You aren't unwanted, Ally," I chuckled and leaned toward her. "Because I want you, Ally," I whispered against her ear. "I need you."

**Gah, it ended up being short and stubby. But, oh well. I actually started typing this last night, but then decided I wanted to look at Ross and all his beautifulness so I stopped.**

**I have to do a "Remember the King" show at my school. It's about Michael Jackson and the changes he made around the world. I get to do the performance of his well-known songs. Of course, I'm opening with Thriller. Then Billie Jean, Beat It, Bad, and Smooth Criminal. Then, I get to choose one song by him that I really want to perform. It's gonna be awesome(: **

**I think I might do "Who Is It" or "You Are Not Alone"**

**Love ya(: **

**-Cassidy**


	17. Merry Christmas

**Ehehehehe(: I'm back:) It feels good to be back to writing. I'm sorry I didn't update all weekend. I was at the fair on Friday (we had no school... yeahhhbuddyyy), on Saturday I was out shopping literally ALL DAY. My mom made me leave with her at 6 in the morning to go grocery shopping. Then, we got back at 6 in the evening, and I realized my hamster, Pikachu's, water bottle broke, so we had to go out and get a new one. The new one didn't fit her cage, so we had to take it back and get yet another one. Then, today, I was working. Yippee...(note the sarcasm)**

**But I'm back now and that's all that matters(: **

**Be sure to read my new story, AAA.**

(Ally)

Austin's words echoed in my head, and made my entire body heat up. It was possibly the single most amazing moment of my life (other than sex with Austin, of course) to hear that I was needed by someone. Maybe Austin is right, maybe it's time I take a stand against my parents.

"You mean that?" Way to ruin the moment, Als.

"Of course I do," He smiled down at me.

"Oh, shit," I gasped. "What time is it?"

"5:30," Austin looked down at his watch. "Why?"

"I have to work now," I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "See you at home."

It felt good to say that. Home. My home. Our home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. It has to be my new favorite word.

"Alright," He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What time are you gonna be finished?"

"In about two hours," I briskly said before turning on my heels and starting towards the building.

"I'll come get you," He called out after me. "Don't walk home. I have a surprise. Just wait for me here!"

"Can do!" I yelled back as I stepped into the loud, obnoxious building.

**(Just pretend there's a time change here:P)**

I was now sitting outside the building, underneath the edging of the roof. The temperature had to be below twenty degrees, and I could swear my hair was beginning to freeze.

Just then, a white speck drifted down from the sky. Another. Another. One more. They were everywhere.

"Snow," I breathed out. It wasn't uncommon to see snow in New York in December, but it never ceased to amaze me.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?"

I whirled around to see Cassidy standing behind me. My heart began to speed up. I was genuinely scared.

"Listen, Ally, I'm sorry," She shook her head. "What went on that night, whatever it was, it shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have hurt you. I shouldn't have put you in the hospital. Austin was right to break up with me. I was a total bitch and I'm completely and utterly sorry from the bottom of my heart for what I did. I know you probably won't forgive me, and I understand that, but I just wanted you to know that I do regret what I did. And I would give anything to take it back."

I was _not_ expecting_ that. _

"I do," Was all I said.

"What?" Cassidy had a look of shock on her face.

"I forgive you," Why was I doing this? "You were drunk. It wasn't completely your fault."

"Thank you, Ally," A tear slid down Cassidy's cheek. "It means a lot."

The loud beeping of a car horn broke the moment Cassidy and I were having.

"Sorry to interrupt your love fest," Austin screamed from inside his truck. "But we need to go!"

"Bye, Cassidy," I wrapped an arm around her neck and brought her in for a small hug.

"Bye, Ally," Her arms went around me for a split second, then I headed back toward the car.

I looked at Austin, who was wearing his normal goofy smile. I just couldn't be mad at him. "So, hot shot, what's the big surprise?" I ask.

"It's a surprise, silly," He turned the key in the ignition. "You have to wait and find out."

As we pulled into the driveway of our house (still love saying that) I immediately noticed something was off. The atmosphere seemed livelier. Thin blankets of snow coated everything. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Close your eyes," Austin whispered. I did as I was told. "Hang tight, I'll be over there in just a second." I heard the click of his seatbelt as it unfastened, and the slam of the car door as he shut it behind him.

When Austin opened my door and grabbed my hand, I stuck my foot out of the truck and onto the cold ground. I gasped as I lost my balance and crashed into Austin's chest. He pushed my shoulders and stood me back up. "Careful now."

I took cautious steps as we made our way to the house. It was hard walking when you had no idea what was in front of you.

"Open your eyes," Austin said into my hair. When my eyelids fluttered open, the scene was breathtaking.

Silver tinsel wove in and out of the staircase banister, and sparkley lights hung everywhere. A large evergreen tree stood against one wall, and had everything. Except the star on top.

"Austin, it's beautiful," I breathed out. "But, where's the-"

"Star?" I spun around to see Austin holding a gold star in his hands. "I thought you could do the honors."

"Why, thank you," I said in a fake British accent.

Austin scooped me up and put me on his shoulders. "Can you reach the top of the tree?"

"I think so," I stretched my fingers up. "Hand me the star."

His arm lifted up and placed the shiny star in my hands. I carefully reached up and placed it on the top branches. "Okay, Austin. Let me down now, please." Even though I would never admit it, I'm extremely afraid of heights.

"It's gorgeous," I said as I stared up at the now completed tree.

"Look up," Austin whispered against my ear. My eyes wandered to the ceiling, where a bushel of mistletoe hung.

As our lips pressed together, I felt the same spark I had our first time. _Merry Christmas, _I thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update): But, I have excuses, okay?**

**1. My new baby cousin was born on Wednesday and of course I was stressing out. My aunt was bugging me to help me think of names for him. Since, apparently, they hadn't thought about names before the baby was born. **

**P.S. His name is Wyatt. **

**2. I was at a Halloween party Friday. I was dressed as Katniss, and, if I had taken a full body picture of me-bow and arrows included-I would post it. But, I didn't and now I feel awful about it.**

**3. I was writing a script for something me and my friends are making. It's called "Modern Day Titanic" and we have to film it and everything. It should be pretty fun, though. I'm posting it to YouTube eventually and I'll tell y'all what to search if you want to watch it.**

(Austin)

Was this too much?

I hope not.

Oh no, she's pulling away. Did I do something wrong. No you idiot, y'all have been standing here making out for five minutes. She's probably ready to stop.

"Wow," she breathed.

"I know," I rested my forehead against hers, and breathing began to slow down.

"Why'd you do all this?" Ally asked me, hints of wonder filled her voice.

"Reasons," I replied mysteriously. I wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"What reasons?" She asked, curious.

"Just, reasons," I wasn't gonna let her know why yet.

"Please tell me," She begged.

"After a movie," I grabbed her hand and towed her to the couch.

"What movie?" Ally plopped down on the white sofa.

"I was thinking Christmas Vacation**(1)**," I picked up the DVD from the end table.

"I haven't seen this movie in years!" Ally clapped her hands and giggled happily.

"Then, I'm glad I chose it," I smiled as I pushed the DVD into the player.

**(Yeah, believe it, there's a time change here!)**

Ally was laughing hysterically on the couch beside me.

To the point where it was almost annoying.

Almost.

It was still strangely adorable.

"You never told me your reasons," She said through her fits of belly-busting laughter.

"The movie isn't over yet!" I protested. Why does she want to know so desperately?

"Oh," Ally said. "Yeah."

"Just finish watching the movie!" I sighed and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Aw," Ally pursed her lips into a fake puppy-dog look. "Austin's grumpy."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tell me what's wrong," Ally crawled into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Nothing," I said. I wasn't lying.

"Tell me!" She begged.

"Nothing!" I mimicked her tone.

"Tell meh!" She growled.

This girl had to be loopy from exhaustion.

"Nothing!" I put my hands on her hips and pushed her back to her side of the couch. "And get offa me! Those three bowls of popcorn did you no justice!"

"Uh!" She grunted, upset.

"I'm just kidding, Olga," I replied humorously.

"Whatever you say, honey," She crossed her arms.

"Hey," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Come back over here. I liked it."

I softly pressed my lips to hers, obviously not meaning to go far.

Thank God Ally didn't push it.

"Guess what," She said into the kiss.

"What?"

"Movie's over," She smiled evilly.

"So you wanna know my reason?"

"Yes!"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ye-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth, then replaced it slowly with my lips.

I pulled away, rested my forehead on hers, and clasped hear face in my hands.

"Because I love you."

**Can y'all believe it's almost over? I originally meant for this story to go to thirty chapters. I think I'll stop at twenty. I just have so much to do right now. I'm gonna finish this story, then work on AAA some more. When I finish that, I might write a horror story about them.**

**Or maybe I'll write a Link x Zelda.**

**I don't wanna lose mah peoples though.**

**Couple ideas?**

**I was also thinking of doing a story of you and Ross. **

**Like second person, where I use the word "you" instead of a name. **


	19. Vegas?

**Oh my gosh, can you believe there's only one more chapter after this? I'm so upsetD: **

**I'm going to be writing a fiction story on so when I get everything set up there, I'll be sure to tell you.**

**How does everyone like the story?**

**Another thing I wanted to address was when I put (1) and (2) and stuff like that in a story. I know I never put them in the author's note at the bottom. I'm just really super forgetful.**

**Come on people, bear with me here. **

(Ally P.O.V.)

Keep your cool, Ally.

Keep your cool.

Keep your.

Keep.

Can't do it.

It's impossible.

My eyes filled to the brim with tears, and it blurred my vision so much that I could barely see Austin's worried face across the couch.

"Ally?" The only way I could tell he was really worried was the tone of his voice.

"I love you, too, Austin," I blinked the tears away and smiled at him.

"R-really?"

"Of course," Was he really that oblivious?

His arms wrapped tightly around me in a breath-stopping hug.

"Austin... Can't... Breathe..." I managed to croak out.

"Oh yeah, sorry," He pulled away and scratched the back of his neck.

"So, what do we do now?" I awkwardly asked.

"Well, we already had sex...twice," Austin let out a sigh.

"Round three?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Serious?" A goofy smile spread across his face.

"Serious." I confirmed.

**time change time change time change**

Hours later, I lay as I did after our second time. Austin was fast asleep on my chest, my fingers playing with the tips of his hair.

He let out a groan and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, beautiful," He said groggily.

That boy's sleepy voice is seriously like the sexiest shit ever.

"It's not morning," I ruffled his hair and looked at the clock. "Okay, maybe it is morning."

"Get offa me fatass," I rolled over so he landed on the floor, much like I did after our second time. He just laid there on the floor, a look of hurt stared into my eyes. "I'm kidding."

"You better be," He smiled his amazing, goofy smile and stood up. I couldn't help but stare at his body. His body that was mine. "Hey, no staring Olga."

"Sorry, honey. I just couldn't help it," A cheeky grin spread across my face as I stood up. I covered myself with my hands. "I see you watching, babe. Stop looking at me, it makes me self-concious."

"It shouldn't," Austin walked over and wrapped his bare arms around my waist, our naked bodies pressed together. "You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, with the most gorgeous body anyone could have. I'm surprised every guy in New York hasn't been trying to knock you up."

"Oh, believe me," I rolled my eyes and blew a stray strand of hair from my face. "They have. Mostly in McDonald's. There're some wackos out there."

"Yeah, this girl I used to date," Austin began. I felt a little teensy bit of jealously boil inside me. Just a little bit. Not much. Okay, a lot. "And she was _insane, _like literally insane. I considered putting her in that psychiatric place in _It._**(1)"**

"The one that the dude escaped from?" I tilted my head to the side, soft brown curls shifting to my right shoulder.

"Yeah, that one," Austin removed his arms from around me and picked his clothes up off the floor.

We got dressed in silence, but glanced at each other's almost-naked body ever-so-often. I walked into the kitchen and pulled my hair up into a really high ponytail, right on the top of my head.

I turned around when Austin entered the kitchen. With his hair mussed, and his muscular arms exposed, I considered myself the luckiest girl on planet earth.

That's why my heart skipped a beat when he got down on one knee.

He pulled a red velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful sapphire ring.

"Ally," He began. "I know we've only known each other for a short time now, but I feel like you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. And, right here, right now, I'm confessing the love that burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns deep down in my heart that will never end. I love you, Ally Dawson. Will you marry me?"

My heart beat like a million drums going off at random. I flashed back to every moment we'd had together, from shopping, to sex, to fights. And I realized something, I had loved every minute of it. Not for the sake of the activity, not because I had finally found someone to be with. Because I had found THE someone I HAD to be with. Like he had carved his name into my heart with a knife. Seven inches deep.

"Yes," I answered.

Austin slid the silver ring on my finger, the iridescent blue glow of the sapphire reflecting in my eyes.

"We aren't old enough, though," I explained.

"We are in Vegas."


	20. I do

**Final chapter): I don't want to lose you guys... please read my other story, The Victory of Love. It would mean so much to me. I might do AAA some more, then again, I might not. I don't know. **

**But, here we go. Get ready to cry happy tears. I know I did.**

So, here I am. Walking down an aisle of five pews, filled with absolutely nobody. Sure, it isn't the wedding I was hoping for, but what does it matter? It may not be the most amazing wedding, but I'm still marrying the most amazing guy in the world.

My gown isn't white, in fact, it isn't even a gown. I'm wearing a black and white dress that stops about mid-thigh. A yellow belt is wrapped around my waist. A single rose is clutched tightly in my hand. My bare feet pad lightly along the dull carpet of the room. I look up from the floor, and my eyes connect with the hazel of eyes of my fiancee-soon-to-be-husband.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

Could my heart possibly be beating any faster? I took a deep breath and stepped into the small room where I would soon marry the love of my life. Just as I position myself at the tiny altar in the back of the room, the doors open once again, to reveal my beautiful bride. She stared down at the single rose in her hand, and her entire body shook violently.

When she looked up, her eyes connected with mine. It was the single most breath-taking moment of my life.

When she met me at the altar, and I grabbed her hand, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Where is the fucking preacher?

"Screw this," I say. "The preacher isn't here, but I'm getting on with the service."

"Austin," she whispered. "What do you mean?"

"Ally Dawson, do you take me, Austin Moon, to be your lawful wedded husband, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"

"I do," she said with a small smile.

"Austin Moon, do you take me, Ally Dawson, to be your lawful wedded wife, for rish or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?"

I take a deep breath. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," I hear a voice from the doorway.

(Ally's P.O.V.)

"Mom," I breathe. "Dad."

"Hey sweetie," My dad wrapped me in a huge bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" I looked back at my still-fiancee-soon-to-be-husband for approvement. He nodded.

"We're sorry, honey," My mom put her hand on my arm. "We shouldn't have kicked you out."

"Mom, dad," I said. "I would like you to meet my fiancee-soon-to-be-husband, Austin."

"It's very nice to meet you son," My father shook his hand in an extremely warm, welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to the family," My mom wrapped him in a family-like hug.

"Um, mom?" I say. "I hate to interrupt the love-fest, but, we're kind of in the middle of getting married."

"Oh, of course!" My mom and dad sat down in the front pew.

"Where were we?" I asked as I repositioned myself on the altar.

"You may kiss the bride?" He questions.

Without hesitation, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

Hello, Ally Moon.

**(5 years later)**

"River!" Ally called out. "Where are you?"

"You can't find me, mommy!" His childish giggle rang out through the house.

"Oh, can't I?" Ally reached behind the couch and wrapped her arms around her three-year-old son's waist. His fun-filled screams brought Austin rushing down the stairs.

"Where's my little boy?" He called out in a baby-voice.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" River squirmed out of Ally's grip and ran to his father. He jumped and wrapped his arms and legs around Austin's torso, and Austin's arms went around River's.

"I love you," Ally came and wrapped her arms around River and Austin.

"Who?" Austin asked.

"Both of you," Ally planted her lips firmly on Austin's. Then, she kissed River on the cheek.

"Yuck!" He cried.

Austin and Ally laughed.

"Hey, Als," Austin stopped laughing.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get a dog?"

**It's over D:**

**I hope the ending wasn't too bad. But, there's the ending. I'm actually crying right now. I've grown attached to you guys. **

**Please read my other stories. Please. Please. Please. If you want more Austin and Ally love, please read them.**

**Love, **

**Cassidy.**


	21. Epilogue

**Alright, so I felt really bad about leaving the story there. I think this may be the final chapter, but it's really an epilogue. I might do an FAQ after this, so if anyone has any questions about anything, PM me or leave it in the reviews, and I'll be sure to answer it. **

**This epilogue is all thanks to a guest who reviewed. Their comment said "Really really that's where you end it it was a great story dont get me wrong with that but realy u end it with can we get a dog you should at least do one last chapter i thinks it's a prologue or something anyway good story though and if u do do (haha I said or type do do) one more chapter u should make then get a german shepherd"**

**My God, it's like you read my mind. I was actually gonna have a portion at the end where they got a dog, and it was going to be a German Shepherd. **

**We're like...the same person or something.**

(Ally's P.O.V.)

As I slammed the car door shut, River bolted out and ran head first into my stomach, wrapping his arms around my legs. "Mommy, mommy! Drayton threw up on daddy today while he was making my pancakes!"

I leaned down and pressed my lips against River's brown mop of hair. "Icky!" He cried, and ran back inside.

"Whew," I breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed my bag out of the back seat of my small, red car.

"Long day?"

I looked up and into the beautiful whiskey eyes of my husband. "Tell me about it."

"If you feel that bad, go to bed."

"No, no. You've watched the children all day, it's my turn." I turned around and started to walk towards the trunk. Austin's hands on my shoulders stopped me.

"Come on, relax a minute." His hands started moving in small, circular motions.

"Thanks, but I can relax after all three are asleep." I shook my shoulder to get his hands off, but was quickly back to him by my wrists.

"You don't understand, do you?" He breathed in my ear, lifting up strands of my hair and leaving them to fall down again.

"Oh, I understand completely. I just wanna see how hard you work for it." I smirked and turned around to finally face him.

I was shoved up against the side of my car as his lips met mine. I can't tell you how long I've waited to feel them against mine again.

A cry from inside broke our moment.

"River! What are you doing to your sister?" Austin called over his shoulder.

"Don't ask! See!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. He was on his feet and moving to the door with a little shove.

There was one more thing I needed to get.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

The sight I was greeted by was not pretty. Peanut butter was apparently the newest fashion of wall paper, as it was smeared across the kitchen walls. A guilty River stood in front of his sister, who was laying in her playpen in the corner of the room.

"I didn't do it!" River exclaimed. "It was all Drayton!"

"Yes, because your three month old sister was definitely able to climb out of the pen and reach above _your _height to smear peanut butter up and down the walls."

_Yip! Yip! Yip!_

What the hell was that?

"Ally?" I called out. "Is that you?"

"Hey, guys, come here! Bring Drayton!" I heard my wife call back from the foyer.

River ran to her immediately. I lifted Drayton, her blonde hair sticking up in certain place, and placed her on shoulders. I took her out to the foyer where we were greeted by Ally and River's shining faces.

And a puppy.

"You remember that time last year, when you asked for a dog?"

"Yeah," I removed Drayton from over my head and handed her to Ally.

"Well, I looked into it..." She trailed off.

"And?"

"I found this little guy!" She gestured to the puppy, who was now playing with River on the floor.

"Girl," I corrected. I could tell from here that it was a girl..

"What should we name her?" Ally looked over and smiled at our son.

"Clover!" River suggested through his fits of giggles.

"Doggy!" Drayton spoke from my side.

"Did she just-"

"I think she did..." Ally and I looked at each other. Normally, children don't start speaking this early.

"Her first words?" Ally asked.

Suddenly, I grinned to biggest grin someone ever did grin.

**...**

(Ally's P.O.V.)

"Mom!" I heard River call out from the foot of the stairs.

"What?" I called back.

"Tell Dray to get out of my room!"

"River, she's your little sister, hang out with her," I complained. I didn't have time for this. Austin was out on tour, leaving me alone with our three children, Skye, River, and Drayton.

"But, I'm sixteen!"

"And she's twelve, there isn't that much of an age difference!" I griped.

"But mom-!"

"Teach her to play guitar or something!"

He groaned and stomped back up the stairs.

"Mommy! Look what I did!" My four year old daughter ran into the kitchen, pig tails bounced up and down on the sides of her head. She held up a drawing of stick figures.

"That's gorgeous, honey!" I lifted her up and placed her on my hip. "Now tell me, what do you want for dinner?"

"Pa-sketti!" She threw her arms around my neck as I spun her around.

"Alright!"

As the noodles began to boil, a knock on the front door caught my attention.

"Who is it?" I asked as I slowly pried open the heavy door. I was greeted by the sight of a man dressed all in black. His face was covered with a black ski mask, and in his hand he held a black pistol.

_What kind of robber knocks on the door? Keep calm._

"Hi, how can I help you?" I questioned politely.

"Give me all the money!"

"What money? I'm sorry I wasn't told a tax collector was coming by today. In fact, I didn't know they even still existed."

The man pulled off the ski mask. I was surprised to realize that I recognized him.

"DJ!" I exclaimed as I wrapped the large man in my arms. "It's been so long! What happened to you, where have you been?"

"Dallas paid for a public education for me, and now I work as a lawyer for a law firm."

"That's wonderful!" I ushered the man inside. "Come on, let me get you a cup of tea."

"Moooom!" I heard from the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong, Drayton?"

"River's being mean to me!" She sobbed.

"I am not!" I heard my son cry from his room at the top of the stairs. His room was actually the hidden room in the back of the linen closet.

"Drayton, this is DJ," I introduced her to the man standing beside me. "We met when I was sixteen."

"Mom? How do you remember that? Wasn't it like a thousand years ago?" Drayton cocked her head to the side. _She definitely got her father's cockiness. _

"Well, Miss Ally-" DJ began.

"Mrs.," I corrected.

"Mrs. Ally, you have a beautiful daughter, and I can only hope she'll grow up to be as nice as her mom."

"Why, thank you, DJ. Now, how about that cup of tea?" I offered once again.

"No, I have to get going. Dallas and I are going to the movies tonight."

"Are y'all..." I began to ask, then cut myself off. Best not jump to conclusions, right?

"Gay?" He completed my sentence. "No, no, no. I'm sorry, I should've added the other people we're going with. I'm going with my fiance, Trish. Dallas is going with his fiance, Cassidy."

_I'm glad Cassidy found someone..._

(Austin's P.O.V.)

Man, I hope Ally's gonna be happy to see me. After all, I did go through all the trouble of buying two hundred roses and keeping them all together.

Just as I was about to open the door, somebody else opened it from the inside. I ducked out of sight just as the person stepped out of the house.

"Bye, DJ, it was nice seeing you again," Ally waved to the man walking down the front porch steps.

"Oh, yeah, Ally," He said as he remember something. "Please, call me David."

"Bye, David," Ally said as she shut the door.

_DJ? Man, I haven't seen him for a few years, not since we ran into each other at Starbucks. _

I regained my stance and opened the door to my house, where my four year old daughter, Skye head-butted into my crotch as she hugged my legs.

_Lord, please grow faster. I can't take much more of this._

"Who're the flowers for, daddy?"

"There for your momma, sweetie, now please, be quiet. I want to surprise her." I placed my hand on Skye's head and gently moved her out the way.

Ally was cooking in the kitchen.

"Well, hello, there, gorgeous," I said flirtatiously as I walked up to my wife.

"You're back!" She cried in amazement, then she spotted the roses in my hand. "My God, where are we going to put those?"

"How about we put them around the bed tonight?" I hinted.

"Sure, why not?"

Our lips connected, and it was just like our first back when I was seventeen.

(Ally's P.O.V.)

When we kissed, I felt the sparks that never faded. And I almost wished that we were back in the past when we were teenagers, just so we could live it back over again.

"I love you, Austin."

"I love you, too, Ally."

**There, now I think the story is over. Except for the FAQ that I possibly might do.**

**Maybe.**

**Any kind of questions are acceptable, from questions about my stories, to questions about my personal life. I don't really mind. I'll still answer them.**

**I hope this ending made everyone happy, cuz now I'm seriously in full on sob mode.**

**I love y'all.**

**Each and every one of you.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Cassidy**


End file.
